1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a dredging head and more specifically, but without limitation, to a dredging head configured to receive an adaptor at an intake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dredging is the process of removing sediments, sludge, aquatic plants, or other matter from a body of water (referred to herein as a slurry). Dredging may be performed in seas or fresh water, for instance to improve navigation, for mining purposes, and/or for the remediation of contaminated waters.
Various types of dredging apparatuses are known. Conventional dredging equipment is not effective in all conditions and applications, however. For example, most conventional dredges are configured to scrape the bed of the waterway. This may be undesirable where fragile aquatic ecosystems may be damaged or where bed liners exist. In addition, conventional dredging equipment often is not adapted to remove materials from sloped surfaces (such as the edge of a man-made pond) or from around docks or other obstacles.
For these and other reasons, improved dredging equipment is needed.